themridersfandomcom-20200215-history
Qian Jin (錢進)
Description Qian Jin teaches potions class at Meng Academy. The students dislikes him. Appearance Qian Jin is an old and bald person. He looks nice wears light blue and white clothing. Personality Qian Jin is extremely prone to forgetting things, but sometimes he has extremely good memory. He always forget what he was just saying, and no one can tell if he's joking or not. Background Chronology Episode 3 Qian Jin enters the classroom and sees Jian Ni and Lan Bao and asks them to introduce themselves twice due to his forgetfulness. When he asks for two volunteers, every students volunteers the new students and Qian Jin calls them up to his desk. Qian Jin explains his scoring method of deducting points from 100 points. He tells Jian Ni to pour out the 1 2 3 Wooden Man powder as he explains about it. Then he accidentally blows it towards Lan Bao and Jian Ni freezing them. Qian Jin gets mad for not returning back to their seats and deducts 40 points from them. Qian Jin enters the classroom and tells everyone that the culprit to the arson case has been found and reveals that it is him. He explains that he forgot about the coffee machine after finish drinking him coffee and tells everyone to not accuse people without evidence. Qian Jin is outside of the principal's office talking to Ken Dou Ji while sitting on a chair. Episode 8 Qian Jin is in the teacher's office when Ba Bi enters carrying something. She gives him a box of sweet soft candy. Qian Jin says that Valentine's Day is coming up and Ba Bi says that he's very smart. Then she asks for a bottle of Eternal Love Magic Perfume. Qian Jin forgets what he was going to do and Ba Bi reminds him. Qian Jin takes out a small container with red liquid from inside of a short box. Ba Bi says Ai Rui Ke's name and thanks Qian Jin. After a while, Rui Rui enters. She puts a hat on him, saying it is to protect his brain and says that it fits him. Qian Jin is confused wondering why she came again. Rui Rui is confused and asks for a bottle of Eternal Love Magic Perfume. Qian Jin takes out a small container with purple liquid from inside of a medium height box. Rui Rui says Ai Rui Ke's name and thanks Qian Jin before leaving. Dan Gu Chun appears from behind Qian Jin giving him a massage. Qian Jin says that it's very comfortable and she asks for a bottle of Eternal Love Magic Perfume. Qian Jin asks why she appeared again, and Dan Gu Chun is confused. Qian Jin takes out a small container with black liquid from inside of a tall box. Dan Gu Chun says Ai Rui Ke's name and thanks Qian Jin before leaving. Qian Jin wonders if Wu La La (he thought Ba Bi, Rui Rui and Dan Gu Chun are all one person and they're Wu La La) has enough to use for just three bottles. Then he looks around, looking through the tall box wondering where he put the failed Eternal Love Magic Perfume. Qian Jin walks into the teacher's office and sees Piao Ah Piao. Piao Ah Piao says that she wants a Never Let Go Lotion to be friends forever with Lan Bao. Qian Jin says that she's a very pure and kind child. He starts to look for it as Ba Bi, Rui Rui, and Dan Gu Chun walk in with clothes covering part of their face. They take it off revealing themselves. Ba Bi has a beard, Rui Rui has a moustache and Dan Gu Chun has thick eyebrows. They say that it's all because of the Eternal Love Magic Perfume. Qian Jin is confused why they would take it without asking, saying that it's the failed products. Ba Bi says that Qian Jin gave it to them. Rui Rui asks why it would be like this. Qian Jin says that all of his invention have hair follicle strengthen added. Dan Gu Chun asks for a cure and Qian JIn says that he doesn't have one. Ba Bi looks at a mirror saying she has to be the bearded girl. Rui Rui says having a moustache is so treacherous. Dan Gu Chun says she doesn't look too bad. Qian Jin tells them to not worry since it will naturally disappear when the medicine effects fade away. Ba Bi asks how long it will be. Qian Jin doesn't remember and the girls cries. Qian Jin asks what Piao Ah Piao is standing around for. Then he remembers about finding the Never Let Go Lotion and tries to find it. Piao Ah Piao says that she doesn't need it and leaves. Qian Jin says that using it would only grow pimples. Relationships Abilities Category:Characters Category:Teacher Category:Teachers Category:Alive Category:Kua Ke Clan Category:Magician